Surprises
by HPEngland
Summary: Since O.W.L.s are finally over, the dance to celebrate it's ending is slowly approaching. But, when a surprise announcement changes plans, Hermione can't help but ask a certain Weasley to assist her using the new plan to her advantage. H/Hr
1. Secret Celebration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (and all his British glory) nor am I an uber amazing British writer :( **

**Since O.W.L.s are finally over, the dance to celebrate it's ending is slowly approaching. But, when a surprise announcement changes plans, Hermione can't help but be releived (or more like excited) until a thought comes to her, _Could this change the way things are between Harry and I?_**

While walking down to Potions one morning, Hermione Granger couldn't help but let her mind wander on things that weren't all that important, but more-so crept up on her when she least expected it to. She thought of the many reasons as to why she woke up in the morning willing to go to school. I mean of course she loved reading, and learning was very important to her, but the main reason was him.

Here she was in her 5th year, and still she hadn't told him. Now, it wasn't like how everyone-and-their-brother interpreted it. She hadn't been in love with him since they met in first year or anything crazy like that. But, there were many reasons why, she had even told Ginny some of them one day before.

"I mean honestly, he's uber busy with Quidditch and such. Not to mention saving not only the wizarding world, but also the muggle world from Voldemort. I'm sure he has no time what-so-ever to worry about my feelings!"

Oh, have I mentioned the "him" is Harry potter? Oops…sorry. Yeah, Hermione Granger has a crush on her best friend, Harry Potter.

The problem though, that was knawing at the back of her head was not knowing if he felt the same. All she had been worried about was the very fact that she liked him and trying to control her feelings toward him, so to not make it obvious, and making sure she was where he was at all costs. It had never really occurred to her until that day when she saw him and Cho walking together down the corridor, hands linked together, that he may only find her as his bushy-haired friend. That was what scared her most. Not the challenges ahead but, the thing standing smack-dab in front of her face. If he didn't feel the same way, then what was the point? After all she went through to get her first boyfriend, imagine going after the Boy-Who-Lived!

But, she'd have to push this behind her as she entered the potions room where Harry and Ron sat. She didn't want Harry seeing her flustered. Especially when it was concerning him.

"Hmmmm….well I don't really know yet." Ron answered Harry's question. The two boys were sitting in their usual seats in the potions room, dark as always. As she neared her seat next to, (with her luck), Harry, she heard his reply.

"What do you mean you don't know? The big dance to celebrate the end of O.W.L.s is in only 3 weeks!" Harry replied.

"Thanks, I'm aware. I just don't really like anyone at the moment…"Ron trailed off not wanting to continue on the subject.

"What about you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Huh, what?"

"Who're you going to the big dance with?"

Her response was suddenly cut short by a sudden mental image that took up her whole attention. She was in a long, flowing, lilac dress. Her hair was long and wavy. Harry in a set of new black, dress robes that matched his ruffled hair, holding her hand and beaming at her. Then, they were suddenly slow dancing to what would soon be "their song" and finally the song slowed to an end. As did they. They stopped, looked intently into each other's eyes and slowly moved closer and closer. Her eyes slowly closing as they're noses almost hit, and then…

"Uh, Hermione? Herrrmmmiiiooonnnee….?"

She looked up, slightly irritated from being interrupted when it was just about to get good.

"What? Oh, sorry Harry." she blushed.

"Geez, where'd you go there silly? Anyways if you don't wanna answer my question just say so."

"No, um sorry, it's just I know who I _want _to go with but they're probably already taken." she finished hoping that she didn't give too much away. Before Harry could make sense enough to answer her, Professor Snape walked in, immediately silencing everyone.

* * *

The Great Hall never ever really ceased to amaze Hermione. It was only lunch time but it still glittered with the candles floating in mid-air and the golden plates and silverware shimmered in the flickering candlelight. Ron and Harry were already seated and eating. Ron more-so than Harry, Hermione noted, shaking her head in disgust at how he was stuffing his face full of Roast sandwich.

She sat down next to Ginny who had just sat down next to her, pig of a brother, and starting conversation as usual. Then the tinkling of a glass could be heard throughout the Hall. Hermione looked up to see Professor Dumbledore in his half-moon spectacles, blue eyes shining motioning for everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon my friends!" He said, arms spread out and making eye contact with all four of the house tables, then continued, "I have two very important things that I would like to inform you of. First of all, the staff and I have decided to cancel our end of O.W.L.s dance." He paused as many of the girls groaned and looked highly disappointed. Hermione on the other hand felt an enormous weight lift at the thought of not having to worry about her 'who to go with' problem. Harry had on an unreadable expression on his extremely attractive face, which to her meant he was neither upset, nor happy. It also meant he was uber cute.. (cough cough) Hmmm interesting….

"Now, not to worry we have come up with a rather…better way to celebrate which will be announced by the end of this week after we have checked to make sure all details are put in order. Now, enjoy your lunch, and commence all your guessing amongst yourselves." He smiled after saying this, which meant, Hermione knew to be, the way Dumbledore just somehow knew things without being told or seen.

Immediately, like Dumbledore had clearly just implied would, the Hall was filled with endless chatter of ideas and guesses at what the staff could possibly be planning.

"So, what do ya think it is?" Ginny questioned, taking a sip of her tea.

"Umm, well, considering Dumbledore's behind it, I'd say it'll be brilliant!" Ron said, spewing juice all over anyone in spitting distance.

"Oh disgusting Ron! Honestly!" Ginny whined, wiping her face off with her napkin and standing up, with a disgruntled face. "Sorry guys, but I'm gonna go. Certain people need to learn some extremely important table manners." At that she whipped around and strode out the door.

"Ok, then anyways I think it'll be some big game we'll all have to play or something." Harry supplied.

"Yeah! Then flying monkeys will come swooping in and carry Snape away so that Potions'll become a free period and then we'll all be happy and such." Ron decided, laughing with Harry at the thought.

"Oh geez, you two. Obviously Flying monkeys wouldn't come in….perhaps flying elephants…" Hermione giggled after she finished her ramble as well, until all three of them were sitting there fantasizing all the many ways this surprise celebration will end of getting rid of their least favorite teacher.

But, no matter what Hermione showed on the outside, on the inside she was secretly hoping that whatever it was that was in store for them in the coming 3 weeks, would somehow bring her and Harry closer. Not just in the friendly, 'Let's be uber best friends forever' way, more like, 'I'm in love with you, kiss me, stupid', way. She mentally sighed as she looked at Harry laughing with them, not knowing anything that way raging through her mind about him, which was probably good, she thought. But nevertheless she secretly, somehow wished he could so it'd be easier for him to know. _Urgh how I like him!_ Again, in 3 weeks maybe things will be different, maybe they'll even be…perhaps….better?

**Review if you want more to come! If not then I will cry and try to write something better! haha ideas and Suggestions are always welcome! :) 3 to all readers!**


	2. The Plan

**I don't own anything Harry Potter. (Cry, cry, tear, tear)**

Ever since Dumbledore's announcement, no conversation was without brainstorming about what the surprise was. All the girls of course guessed things like, a big shopping spree, or a romantic movie. Which most muggle-borns only knew what those were. Unlike the boys who imagined famous Quidditch players coming and signing autographs. But, no matter how many theories were shared, no one would know until the day before the big surprise. Dumbledore had the staff sworn to secrecy, much to Draco's dismay after 'nonchalantly' questioning Snape. Even he wouldn't give his prized

student any clues.

Hermione, on the other hand, really didn't care much about _what_ it was, but more like _how_ she could somehow get Harry to like her in the process. Which was extremely difficult to think about since she really had no experience in that kind of field. It also didn't seem very promising to her, seeing as he was going out with Cho Chang……Bleck. _Haha if you said that uber fast it'd sound like Cha-Ching! (hee hee) _She mentally scolded herself for making up such a cheesy thing, yet funny. _There had to be a way to get her and Harry split up, but how? And when? The celebration was in 3 weeks, she'd have to act fast_!

"Hermione!" called a certain red-headed girl with bright green eyes, who was sitting in the common room and saw Hermione just enter through the portrait hole after lunch.

Hermione's head snapped up, registering who had called her name. Then something clicked inside her head. _Why hadn't I thought about it before? Ginny is like with a new guy every week! She does have 5 brothers who are always around, she probably knows all kinds of stuff! She could definitely help me break up Cho Poop-noggin and Harry! _

"Ginny, hey!" She replied walking over to sit next to her on the squashy couch.

"So, did Ron finally get what he deserved and throw up all of that retched food he crammed into his big mouth?" asked Ginny with a disgusted expression she usually wore when referring to her youngest brother.

"Eww thankfully not." Replied Hermione. She paused, deciding how to approach the situation at hand. _It's just Ginny, I might as well get it out and hope she doesn't freak out when I tell her. Oh, how this girl can squeal. Ok, here goes nothing. _

"Umm, Ginny, I have a favor to ask of you." Ginny looked up intrigued.

"Go on, what kind of favor?"

Hermione blushed, "Umm, a boy favor."

"Oooh my favorite kind. Go on, do tell." Ginny said as she folded her legs under her so that she was facing Hermione full on with excitement etched throughout her facial features.

"Well, first of all I think I, sorta, kinda, like Harry."

Immediately squeals. Lots and lots of loud obnoxious squeals, issued from Ginny's mouth, as she clapped and bounced on the couch. "Shhh, geez, Ginny, calm down." She whispered, scanning the, thankfully empty, common room. _Oh, what have I done?_

"Ope, sorry. Hee hee, I just got so caught up in what you said I couldn't help it. Oh, Hermione! Finally, you admit it! So, what's the favor part of this?" she asked, looking wayyy too excited in Hermione's opinion.

"Well, he's with Cho at the moment, and I need to get them broken up so that when whatever this celebration is here, can be a chance for me to, you know, tell him I like him or something." She finished, realizing that she honestly had no idea just exactly _what_ she would do once or if she got them to break up. But, Ginny interrupted her before she could think anything else that would worry her more by saying something about a different idea.

"No, no, no, Hermione. You aren't going to _tell_ him anything. He'll figure it out himself."

"But-"

"No, buts. Ok, first thing's first. You're right, we need to break them up first. Now, exactly how we do that shouldn't be too hard. I have some ideas. " Ginny had started pacing the room, with her hands folded behind her back as if in a courtroom deciding someone's fate, which, thought Hermione, was kinda what she was doing.

"Then once that's taken care of," She continued, "we need to make it clear that you like him. But, not too obvious of course, we'll do it in a subtle way so that _he_ does the work, so to speak." she rambled on allowing Hermione to sink in all that was happening.

_But how in the world am I, Hermione Granger, going to get Harry Potter to like me? I'm his best friend! Ahhhhh! And so help me, if Ginny makes me slip him a love potion….no. That's one thing I refuse to do. I'd rather him not like me, than trick him into something that's not even true. Hmmm maybe this is too weird to try. I mean I feel like I'm creating some secret mission that involves stunts and in this case a firery red-head who has had more boyfriends than a gay guy in skinny jeans at Las Vegas. Harry's a person, nawwt a game. _

"Hermione? Did you hear me? I know how we can break them up!" Ginny said shaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking…."

"Well, stop thinking and start listening. Do you want to break them up or what?" she didn't giver Hermione a chance to answer she just nodded and plowed on, "Ok so in order for a boy to break up with someone, they have to, duh, stop liking them. So, I'm thinking in order to get him to stop liking her we have to get him to somehow see a flaw of hers that just can't be coped with. Any suggestions?"

"Well, no, not really. I mean she plays Quidditch and is really pretty in an exotic way. I doubt even if we gave her something to give her ginormous zits or something that that would even do it." Hermione stated, disappointedly.

"Hmmm you're right. But, what if we gave her some love potion that made her fall in love with someone else. Now before you say it, I know it'll wear off eventually and then she'll like Harry again, but if we combine it with a truth serum, then it becomes slowly permanent. Well, for at least a month, which is plenty of time."

"Well, I don't know….I mean sure it'll work but what if.."

Ginny interrupted her before she could finish. "Don't worry! It'll work I promise. Now I'm going to go get the supplies. Just meet me in the Dining Hall tomorrow at breakfast and all will be well." She then, hopped off the couch and out the portrait hole without a second glance at a wide-eyed Hermione.

"But, but, bu-" Hermione was freaking out. _Tomorrow?! But, that was, well tomorrow!! Oh, if Harry knew!_

Just then the portrait hole opened and none other than Harry walked in smiling and, seeing Hermione walked over and sat down next her.

"Hey, Hermione. I just saw Ginny walk out. Ha, she must still be mad at Ron for lunch." He smiled his perfect smile at her.

"Oh, uhh, umm, yeah." She replied smiling back like a fool. "She said she wished he had thrown up his food."

"Man that would've been gross, huh? Well, anyways are you excited for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Wha- what do you mean?" she stuttered. _How could he know? Nah, he didn't, couldn't possible know. Could he? Did he mean by seeing Ginny that she had told him the whole thing as a laugh? To make fun of her? Surely not…I mean it's Ginny she was fairly trustworthy._

"You know, my big Quidditch match against Ravenclaw? I meant it as a joke. I know how much you hate when Ron and I talk about it like crazy."

"Oh, haha yes, actually I am quite excited about that. You really are a great Quidditch player." She sighed relieved. He then tucked a stray curl from her half-up half-down do, which sent thrills through her. Sometimes the way he did things made her wonder….Some days she felt it was obvious that something other than friendship was going through his mind. The way he smiled at her, or the way he'd play with her hair when she'd fall asleep on the couch next to him reading. While others she wondered if he even cared or if she imagined everything. But, no matter what she couldn't help but continue liking him. Or, try and be in the same vicinity as him, just on the off chance that he'd smile or wave at her or strike up a conversation. But, she had to stop thinking. And fast he was right there.

"Well, thanks Hermione. That's really sweet of you." He smiled moving his hand from her hair to her arm where he squeezed it friendlily and then got up from the couch. "well, I'm going to go upstairs and rest until it's time for our next class. See you around." He then turned and made his way up to the Boys' dormitories.

Hermione noted how cute he truly was. _And he called me sweet! Maybe this whole plan won't be such a waste after all. _Then she thought of Ginny and how she was currently getting a love potion and truth serum. She groaned and held a pillow over her face and just sunk down in the couch until she was facing the ceiling on her back just thinking. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Please Review! Constructive critisism needed! **


	3. Would You Rather?

**New Games, New Challenges, New Crushes?**

That night Hermione couldn't for the life of her sleep. It wasn't because the bed was uncomfortable, or because she was too cold, but because she couldn't get the image of Ginny's overly excited face when she told her she needed to break up Cho and Harry out of her mind.

"Urgh!" she groaned as she turned over under the covers, trying to find a better spot of which to lay. To add to the endless amount of unsettling thoughts that clouded her mind were the images of Harry tucking her hair behind her ear. Oh how he confused her! She wasn't even going to go into what she was planning to do to her best friend the next day. How selfish of her, to want him so badly that she'd plan to ruin his relationship just so she could get _what_ or in this case, _who_ she wanted.

_But, isn't it better that your both happy? That's what he'd want for you. _Said a voice inside of her that reminded her of something Ginny would've told her, had she been with her as she turned, which didn't help the situation at all.

Uhhh…"She then sat up and brushed her hair back from her face. _Maybe a good hot cup of tea'll help. _She then pulled the drapes from around her bad enough to give her room to quietly slip on her slippers and make her way out of her room and down the stairs from the girls' dormitories without waking up the other girls.

She reached the bottom and made her way

to the mini drink holder that the house elves had just installed, so that they didn't have to stay up all night. (No matter how much they'd be happy to) But, as she opened the small door, revealing different types of beverages,

the light from the refrigerator-like drink holder, illuminated the common room showing a shape on the nearby couch which made her jump. The person turned around swiftly and peered closer at Hermione and adjusted his glasses.

"Hermione?' called the voice.

"H-Harry?"

"What are you doing up?" he asked. "It's like, what, 1 in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep and thought some tea would help. And you…?"

"Oh, Ron was snoring again." He rolled his eyes, then patted the couch cushion next to him, inviting Hermione to sit next to him. She closed the door, holding her tea and sat down shakily next to him.

He shifted closer to her, which made her about spill her tea.

"So, tell me, did you have a bad dream or something?" he asked curiously.

"Uhh, no, not exactly."_ No, not a dream. I was just thinking about how Ginny and I are going to break you and your girlfriend up. Isn't that great?! _

He sighed, then placed an arm behind his head.

"You, know, ever since I started dating Cho, you've been a little off with me. Is everything alright?"

_Oh, yeah everything's just dang peachy! I just think I really like you, nothing big. Nah, I'm so happy I'm pooping rainbows! What kind of name is Cho anyway? Sounds like when the mother asked the father what they should name her , he sneezed,but all she heard was the Cho! Out of Ahhh-Choo! _

"Oh, ummm, I've just been busy and nervous about the whole O.W.L.s thing." She lied-ish. More like a fibblet.

"Oh. Ok."

_Why did he look disappointed? Did he want me to tell him that he's the love of my life or something? Nahh, that'd be too perfect. Ha not to mention cheesy._

"Wanna play would you rather?' He suddenly asked. "Cho hates it, but I think it's so much fun."

"Yes!" She said wayyy to quickly. "Uhh, sure." She tried to cover up her too eager outburst. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"Ha, ok, would you rather kiss a house elf or Snape?" He asked.

"Eww, um a house elf after he brushed his teeth, like 5 times."

"Haha Dobby would be happy. Ok, your turn now, Hermione." He said.

"Oh, right. Ok, umm." _Should I be funny, cute, or make him tell me something personal? _"Would you rather kiss Parvati Patil or uhh……um, me." She said the last word uber soft. So soft it'd give Snape and his scary whisper a run for his money.

The expression on his face plainly told her that he wasn't expecting something like that. He gulped before replying.

"Umm, honestly…"

She, blushing, stood up slish-sloshing her tea with her shaky hands. "Sorry, uh, I shouldn't've-" But he stopped her from completely getting up and leaving by grabbing her hand.

"No, Hermione, I was going to say you." His face slightly reddened at this, which added to his cuteness she noted.

"Wha- really?' She couldn't believe it. Not in a million years.

"Yeah, of course." He stopped and then added, letting go of her hand. "I mean out of those choices. I still am um, kinda, still with Cho and all."

But it didn't matter, what he said was never going to falter in her mind. He had admitted choosing to kiss her over another girl. She was wayyy over happy.

"Yeah, um, of course." she said, probably smiling like an utter and complete fool. One of the many side-affects of liking Harry Potter.

"Well, I think this tea is working. I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for the err, fun game, Harry." she said, then without waiting to hear an answer she rushed up the steps to her dormitory then kicked off her slippers, set her tea on the bedside table and flopped on her bed. She fell into a deep sleep while thinking of him holding her hand.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up half happy, half nervous. Which provided her with an interesting battle going on inside of her. But, with basically the same effect: Butterflies. She made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, noting as she did so that her knees were noticeably shaking.

"Hermione!" Ginny called. "Pskkk…over here." Hermione jumped then peered behind her and looked around her. The voice kept "Pskking" and finally she looked around the staircase where she found Ginny crouched under in a quite funny position she added with a smirk..

"Why are you-" Hermione started.

"Sshh.. Not important, I have the 'wink-winkers' so all you have to do is distract Cho and Harry during breakfast so that I can slip this in her drink. Then, we'll let this little beauty," She held up a little vile filled with a purpley looking liquid. " do its work." Suddenly Hermione felt the butterflies disappear and instead felt like throwing up. It must have show clearly on her face because Ginny patted her arm.

"Don't worry, and ugh please don't throw up. Actually, "She tapped her chin, deep in thought. "That _would _distract them…"

"Ginny!"

"Kidding, kidding. Geez…..someone needs to chill."

"Oh, yeah, chilling when I'm getting ready to try and sabatoge my best friend's relationship is totally doable." Hermione rolled her eyes before following Ginny out from under the stairs and into the sweet-smelling Great Hall.

"Here goes nothing." Whispered Ginny. So far looking at the table, Harry was already sitting and talking with Cho even though it wasn't her house table, so maybe this wouldn't be that hard.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione said brightly, walking over and sitting across from the couple and watching as Ginny slid in beside Cho. "Oh, yeah, hey Cho." She mumbled.

"Good morning." Said Harry looking warily at her. Probably wondering whether or not she was okay after the night before.

"So, uhh…" She racked her brains for something to distract them both. _But what?_ Just then Draco walked in holding his broomstick and hitting a couple first years as he did so. Then, like in those cheesy movies, a light bulb lit up in her head. Hmmmm….

"Hey, look Draco just hit that poor little kid and he's bleeding all over." she shouted pointing over Harry's shoulder to where the little first year was struggling to get up and Draco slowly made his way to his seat, laughing. Just as she hoped Harry spun around in his seat first, then seeing him looking concerned, Cho turned around too, just as Ginny smoothly and swiftly popped open the vile and poured the purpley liquid into her pumpkin juice before both turned around confused looking at Hermione.

"Oh, um sorry trick of the light. It looked like he was bleeding, sorry." she said then sipped at her hot chocolate to try and keep from having to say anything else.

"Whatever." scoffed Cho then she took a sip of her juice and started talking to Harry again, pretending as though Hermione was just another platter of breakfast food on the table, probably. Then, slowly Cho began jumbling up her words. Soon she wasn't even talking and then her gaze drifted and she shook her head a couple times. When she looked over she came face-to-face with Ron Weasley who had just sat down.

"Cho? Are you alright?" asked Harry. But Cho was too interested in Ron, who was now taking a sip of milk,

"Uhh Hiya Ronny." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Wha-" He spluttered spilling milk over himself. He looked totally confused and gave Harry a look that clearly said, "What in the world is going on?" But all Harry did was shrug.

Ginny grinned at Hermione telling her all went well. But, Hermion couldn't help but notice Harry's bemused

expression. Which then turned from sadness to something else. Relief? _No, couldn't be. But, then why did he suddenly start looking up at her every time she wasn't looking? _

**Review, Review, Review like nobody's business! Pretty Please, with yummy s'mores on top ****J**

**So, what's gonna happen now that Cho 'likes' Ron? Will **

**the plan work before the potion wears off? Or will Hermione feel too guilty to keep it up? You'll find out won't ya? Well, maybe…..IF YOU REVIEW IT! ****J**


	4. Guilty Anyone?

Strength? Power? Hope?

Guilt. Guilt was what flowed through Hermione as she walked from the Great Hall after breakfast to the Quidditch pitch. Images of both Ginny's triumphant face and Harry's confused/hurt face kept floating in her mind. _What have I done? _She thought. And then her conscience kicked in. _You knew what would happen and you did it anyway, and now you're going to have to watch as your best friend gets hurt. And now Cho is falling in love with his best friend, how do you think-_

Suddenly she wasn't alone to think anymore.

"Hermione!" called a familiar voice that had Hermione nervously walking quite quickly through the crowds of students making their way toward what would soon be a Quidditch match.

"Hermione!" the voice called again, closer this time, as if they were fighting to catch up to her.

_I can't avoid him. _She sighed. _If anything I need to talk to him more. That was the whole point of this right?_

"Oh, hey Harry." She said in a false cheerful voice as she spun around to find him practically running to catch up to her.

"Man, you were walking fast." He said, smiling slightly, trying to steady his voice from sprinting. "So, breakfast was odd, huh?"

She expected him to be upset. She expected him to figure out her and Ginny's weird behavior, to at least look mad or something. But, the only thing she could get from his face right now was humor and mild curiosity. _Ugh, he's killing me here! Being all un-depressed or upset with me! _

"Ha. Um, yeah." Was all Hermione could come up with.

_Come on stupid, say something witty that'll make him sigh and think to himself, "Who cares about Cho, when I have Hermione.' But, would he still like me if I told him that Cho didn't just start fancying Ron randomly. But, with a little nudge. Ok an uber big nudge, called a bloody potion?_

"So, you noticed Cho's…. err sudden interest in Ron."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And while he made it, he ran his fingers through his black, moppy, hair which made Hermione lose her focus as she watched.

"Yeah, uh, I did actually." They were still walking towards the Quidditch pitch, but suddenly Harry slowed down his pace so that Hermione had to do the same in order to continue walking with him.

"I thought so. Did you also see Ginny sit next to her, almost like they were friends? Odd, huh?" He asked searching her face.

_Poopdoodle! He knows! He knows Ginny and I had something to do with it and he's going to confront me about it! I knew it! I knew I should've never done this. Now, not only will I never be able to gain his trust back, let alone be his girlfriend, but now he'll dump me as a friend! _Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Listen Harry-"

'Listen Hermione-"

She laughed nervously without humor at having both spoken at the same time before saying, "Umm, go ahead Harry."

He gulped then stopped walking and turned toward her facing her full-on.

"Uhhh….. I have something I think I need to tell you. I haven't been quite honest with everyone. Especially you and-"

"Harry! The match starts in 10 minutes! Get your seeker-fanny down there right now!" called Wood, the Quidditch captain from the dorrway leading to the Quidditch pitch.

"Be right there, Wood!" Harry called.

"Uh, sorry Hermione, can we finish this maybe after the match? Meet me in the common room afterwards please."

But, before she could reply, (which of course was going to be a yes, durrr) Harry rushed off to where Wood was standing impatiently.

Sitting in the bleachers watching the Quidditch Match wasn't near as much fun as it usually was. The game started out rather slower than usual. Not to mention the fact that Ginny had managed to squeeze in between her and Luna so that it was now just the two of them, and Ron was left to listen to Luna drone on about another unimportant creature of her and her father's imagination. But, today Hermione would've much rather been in Ron's place.

"Well, that went brilliantly I think!" Ginny stated, leaning in so that she wouldn't be overheard. "I mean did you see Cho's face! She was soooo checking out Ron! Ha! I am so good!"

"Ginny, please stop, would you?" Hermione begged as the Ravenclaw team missed a point, giving the Quaffle now to Griffindor. Much to the crowds excitement.

"But, why? I mean everything worked out perfectly!" Just then Griffindor scored again making them in the lead. Then, Ravenclaw blocked another shot going in from a Griffindor player. "Aww c'mon!" Ginny yelled.

"No, actually, it didn't. You know why? Because, we may have hurt Harry _very_ badly." Hermione stated hautily. Before Ginny could get a word in edge-wise they heard the crowd gasp and stand to their feet, and then erupt into cheers as Harry held up the golden Snitch in his right hand, beaming at the crowd and his teammates, ending the game.

"Whoa that was fast!" Shouted Ron as he quickly tried to escape from Luna, leaning across Ginny to Hermione, who nodded, not really listening, and then turned back to Ginny who had an 'I'm right, your wrong' face on.

"He looks fine to me." Mumbled Ginny, pointing to a grinning Harry being carried on his teammates shoulders.

"I just mean-"Hermione started but stopped abruptly at the grim sight below. Cho was walking determinedly across the field, to, not Harry, but Ron. But, when Harry saw Cho coming his way he turned towards her, then to his surprise she completely ignored him and ran up to Ron, who was walking to his brother Fred to congratulate him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. The look of hurt on Harry's face made Hermione want to cry. _How could I have done this to him? _

She had to get out of there quick. She could no longer risk seeing him. Which also meant that she couldn't dare meet him in the common room that night like she promised him. _But, then, what would be the point? I've come this far haven't I? Maybe I should just come clean and tell him what happened. Maybe I should first tell him how I feel, that way he'll know why I did it. No, that'd be bad. Maybe I should just comfort him so that he feels better before I spring something like that on him. Yeah, that's what I'll do._

After passing through the excited crowd, not even daring to look to see Ron's reaction to Cho's kiss, and trying uber hard not to run into them, she rushed to the common room where she decided to wait for Harry. Minutes, turned into hours. Reading with the distraction of people cheering and partying was an easy thing for Hermione to tune out, but knowing that her best friend was hurt and didn't know where to find him, wasn't. She sighed, closing her book and decided to go look for him. After walking past the many partiers she made it out of the portrait hole without being noticed. _Hmmm if I were upset, where would I go? _She thought. Well, that was obvious, the library. But, would Harry go there? She decided to take her chances and check the library, worst case she'd find a new book while searching.

Once in the library, she checked the many desks and tables and a few nooks that she usually occupied while reading, but came up short. Finally she spotted him hunched over on the far wall of a bookshelves, sitting. She walked quietly over and sat down next to him. He had his face in his knees and was totally quiet, not saying anything.

"Ha- Harry?" Hermione whispered. No answer. So, instead of pushing him to reply, she leaned over and stroked his hair with her fingers, playing and combing, until she found a good rhythm that made him relax and un-tense his shoulders as much. They stayed like that for a long time. Not saying anything, not crying, just being…them. Best friends. But, how long they'd stay best friends was the problem.

Finally, Harry looked up into Hermione's eyes. His green eyes were watery. But, none of the tears welled up and spilled over. They just stayed there and clouded his eyes.

"Did you-, did you see Cho?" He managed, clearly trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yeah, Harry, I uh, did." Hermione said. That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't cause him this pain. No matter what she felt, she had gone too far. "Harry, about that I-"

"No, Hermione. I still need to tell you what I tried to tell you earlier. You see, I don't like Cho anymore. I was going to tell her that a few days ago, but then she started acting all weird this morning, so I thought that maybe she'd make it easier for me by breaking up with me instead. I know that sounds cowardly of me. Ron wonders why I have such a hard time doing it, when I've defeated Voldemort and all that jazz, but I just can't hurt her. When I saw her-" He stopped, not being able to finish what he said.

"What? Harry, if you didn't like her anymore, then why are you, umm, upset?" She didn't want to say the word crying, because she didn't think he'd consider that 'manly'.

"Because, even though I may not _like_, like her anymore, I still care about her, and seeing her kiss my best friend isn't going to exactly make me feel brilliant, you know. But, also, I haven't been honest with you. Hermione, I-I…"

"You, what Harry?"

"I, uh," He looked at her good and hard. She could tell he was debating heavily whether or not to edit what he was going to say next. Finally, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nevermind. Thanks for staying here with me. I had better go." He quickly got up and started walking away, then stopped, turned around and strode over to where Hermione was now standing and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're a great, um, friend." He said that last word almost as if it hurt. Then calmly walk out of the library.

* * *

Again, Hermione couldn't sleep that night. Not a wink. She knew why of course. She also had no idea what to think of what Harry had told her, or better, what he _hadn't _told her. She turned over again and sighed wishing she hadn't done this at all. Wishing that she had just kept her mouth shut and been the best friend she could be. _This is what people mean when they say best friends shouldn't date, because it ruins the relationship. _But, deep down she knew she didn't like anyone else. She knew that even though what she had done was her proudest moment, but she knew that she had to keep at it. If anything this was the best chance she was going to get. A sudden warmth of something she couldn't quite put to words filled within her. Strength? Power? Hope? Whatever it was she had to act fast.

After staring at her bedside table for what seemed like hours, she sat up and pulled her drapes away so she could see Ginny's four-poster. There was a faint glow showing through, as if a light was on behind it. So, she got up and walked quietly over to Ginny's bed.

"Ginny?" She asked. The light went off, suddenly.

"It's me, Hermione, can I er, come in?" The drapes, then opened revealing Ginny and a book and her wand out, apparently reading.

"Sure, sure. Come, sit." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"First of all, I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier today."

"You're forgiven. Go on." Prompted Ginny, as if this sort of thing happened everyday.

"Second of all, even though I feel uber bad for what I did to Harry, what's done is done. We might as well carry on the plan. We have 2 weeks left. Will do still help me?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"Absolutely." Ginny replied. Hermione smiled. _This time I'm just going to make sure this works without hurting him._ She thought. But the way Ginny smiled at her, worried her.

**This chapter took me awhile to write, due to being with family and such, so hopefully even with the many distractions and little kiddos running around like nobody's business, you all will like it! **

***So even though Hermione is feeling guilty, she is determined to get Harry. But, will Ginny's help prove unhelpful? Or will Harry tell her something that will make the plan no longer needed?***

**PLEASE REVIEW!! So far you guys have been uber supportive, but remember ideas/opinions/constructive criticism is always needed! Oh, btw………………..REVIEW! I love reviews almost like I love s'mores….ok that's a lie, but please review anyoodles…please? ;P**


	5. 5 Steps To Success

After that late night talk with Ginny, on her rather small bed I might add, they decided on 5 crucial things that were needed to not only execute the plan, but make it as successful and flawless as possible:

1. For the next couple days they were going to lay low and play it safe, so that Harry could gather his bearings, so to speak, and get over the whole Cho-Ron thing. (Ok, so this was really Hermione's idea and Ginny ended up just rolling her eyes and going along with it.)

2. Ginny was going to fill in Ron about the plan so he didn't mess things up with Cho for the next 2 weeks, by which the potion conveniently lasted.

3. Ginny was going to give Hermione an ah-mazing look for whatever the surprise celebration ended up being.(Hermione was biting her nails furiously at this idea)

4. Hermione was to be with Harry even more than usual, (Meaning she was going to have to _make _more time to be with Harry than the library)

5. Hermione was going to have to actually flirt. *gasps dramatically*

A few days passed, much to Ginny's disapproval, and 1 on their list was going as planned. Meaning Hermione had shown not the slightest bit of special interest in Harry. Also, considering she could tell he was trying to avoid her, probably from him kissing her cheek the other night, it was pretty easy to lay low. I mean she wasn't ignoring him or not hanging out with him, because she was, it was just that she wasn't sa-wooning over him like usual, well according to Ginny that was what Hermione had been doing.

Finally though, Ginny had had enough. On Thursday, exactly a week from when the surprise celebration was to be announced,(the celebration was going to be held on Friday), Hermione saw her march right up to her as she was enjoying a nice book in the common room. When Hermione peered up from the pages of her book, Ginny was standing with her hands on her hips, with the most determined look on her freckled face.

"Oh, hey, Ginny, what's up?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you what's up." Ginny replied icily glaring down at Hermione who had now closed her book, afraid she might accidentally continue reading and make Ginny even more mad. "What's up, is the fact that in like 7 days Dumbledore is going to announce what the big hoopla is all about and you have made absolutely no progress," she then bent down and whispered the rest of her sentence, "on the plan. The potion we used on Cho could ware off the night of the surprise for all I know, so we need to make sure he's fallen head over heels for you by then."

Hermione sighed and nodded as she said," I know, I know. I've just kinda been feeling bad because although he's fine now, he was upset that other day and I want him to be okay before I start this, whole big scheme on him."

"Blah, blah, blah. Just do it Hermione. It's not hard. Listen, I'm going to talk to Ron and fill him in on everything and now, you should go and flirt it up with you-know-who." She paused as Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, you know who I mean, not really You-Know-Who, but our good, You-Kno-, just never mind. Go flirt with Harry." She said, then walked away without giving Hermione a chance to say anything.

_Ok, you can do this, Hermione. You can do it. You're a prefect for heaven's sake._ Hermione kept telling herself as she walked towards her next class which happened to be History of Magic. This was the perfect chance to talk to him, since Ron fell asleep and Harry stared into space. Of course, usually Hermione was taking notes, but she guessed she could take a break from that for one day.

Walking in, she noticed that Harry was sitting alone at their table. _Ginny was probably still explaining the plan to Ron. _Hermione thought. She sat down next to Harry as always and waited for him to say something. _NO, Hermione, no. You are supposed to be the one to get things going. Try and flirt for once. Flirt?_ Flirting, was one of the few things Hermione _wasn't _good at. But, she had to_. It wasn't even that hard, really, it urgh, just wasn't what she was used to. _

"Uh, Hiya Harry." She utterly despised the way she sad those simple words. Almost like Lavender Brown. She shuttered. She also hated the way her stomach fluttered as she looked at Harry's left ear as she talked, seeing as he hadn't acknowledged her yet.

"Oh, Hi Hermione." He smiled, turning towards her. "You ready to take some overly extensive notes that Ron and I will end up trying to copy later on this year as always?"

"Ha, uh, nope, actually," She paused allowing herself to twist a piece of her curly brown hair around her finger, in that flirty, girly way girls did. "I was wondering if we could play that 'Would You Rather' game again." She then looked up innocently from behind her eyelashes. The look of shock he presented while swallowing hard almost insulted her. Even she could have fun sometimes, geez, she's not _that boring. _

"Sure, Hermione, that sounds good." And that's what they did the whole History of Magic period. Never once did Ron turn up. But, neither Hermione, nor Harry mentioned it for different reasons. Hermione knew he was still being told the plan from Ginny, while Harry probably suspected him to be with Cho.

"Well, I do believe that was the most fun that I have ever had in a History of Magic's class. And I owe it all to you." Harry said, inclining his head towards Hermione who blushed slightly.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" But before Harry could reply Ron walked up to him looking confused.

'Well, there you are Ron!" Harry exclaimed, clapping him on the back. As they walked down the hall from the classroom.

"Yeah, sorry mate." Ron replied, all the while staring at Hermione. Hermione could tell that he now definitely knew about the plan. She didn't like the look he gave her though, as he smoothly told Hermione that they would see her later and left to go to the boys' dormitories. The only thing she could do now was find out what happened from Ginny. By whom she found in the common room, flirting with Dean and Seamus as usual. Hermione marched right over to her, grabbing her upper arm and practically dragged her up to the girls' dormitories.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ouch. Hermione!" Ginny repeatedly shouted until they made it safely in the empty room where they slept.

"So, how'd it go with Ron?" She asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"That's why you basically kidnapped me? I was enjoying myself down there." She smirked, then saw Hermione's glare and folded arms and continued. "So, when I explained it to him he at first was all surprised, then mad, then disappointed because he thought Cho really liked him." She finished, rolling her eyes.

"That's it?"

"That's all I said wasn't it? Honestly, Hermione and you're supposed to be the smart one." Ginny said while she plopped herself on her bed.

"But, when Ron came downstairs to talk to Harry, he seemed. I don't know, upset. He also gave me a weird look. You don't think he'd tell do you?" Hermione asked, looking wary.

"Nah, he wouldn't. I practically threatened him." Ginny relied smirking. "Besides, I think he's rather enjoying himself being all lovey-dovey with Cho."

"Ok, but I'm still not convinced. He's Harry's best friend, which means he probably tells him everything." Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah, well I guess that's true…." Ginny paused, tapping her chin. "But, that's your problem, not mine! See ya!" With that she skipped down the stairs probably to go and flirt with Seamus and Dean some more, leaving Hermione to sit and worry. But, for once all she could think was, _Crap._


	6. A Change In Plans

Walking towards the Great Hall, jitters filled Hermione's stomach for two reasons:

1. She was going to have to attempt to flirt with Harry again. *Yipers*

2. She didn't know how Harry was going to react if Ron and Cho were cuddling or something during breakfast.

But the sight that welcomed her when she walked to the open doorway of the Great Hall, made her stomach flop. Her assumptions were dead wrong. Ginny was practically sitting on Harry's lap and Ron was by himself sitting across from them with Cho no where in sight. Nawt. Good.

She slowly made her way towards the table. Normally she probably would've turned directly back to the girls' dormitories and grabbed a book on something less confusing and upsetting to take her mind off of what was actually very confusing and extremely upsetting. But, surely there had to be a good explanation. Her best friend, or sort-of best friend, wouldn't do something like this to her.

_Well, she might…_She thought, _it is Harry Potter, for whom she'd do anything just to have a five worded conversation with, if it meant he actually paid attention to her. Also, the very person whom has had an on-going crush on since like, second year when he stayed at her house. What if she only agreed to help me get Harry was actually a plan within a plan to make me look like an utter and complete fool, so that Harry would actually fall for her? _Once thinking all of these icky sounding thoughts she quickly shoved them in a deeply hidden corner in her brain, where she thought they rightfully needed to stay. Especially now, when she was mere steps away from finding out what the bloody hell was going on.

"Good morning!" She said cheerily, well as cheerily as she could muster, seeing as on top of Ginny being practically on top of Harry, she was feeding him his biscuits and gravy while giggling, oh so disgustingly. The kicker was the fact that he was going along with it and Ron wasn't saying anything at all. _Am I the only one who thinks this is totally weird and um guh-ross? I think I may just retch up my toothpaste._ She thought grimacing slightly before taking a seat beside Ron, who was obliviously scarfing down his toast. Something was up…..wayyyy up…..

"Oh, good morning, Hermione." Said Harry, turning away from a still giggly Ginny. _Gag_ "Sorry, I didn't notice you were here, have you been sitting there all this time?"_ Ouch, punch me in the stomach why don't you?_ Butbefore she could muster a come back, he made eye contact with Ron and slid out from under a now, pouting Ginny and said good-bye to hastily walked out with Ron who for some reason looked pleased with himself and walked away.

Now, Hermione was hurt _**and**_ confused.

"What was all that about?!" Hermione practically shrieked who was almost to tears she was so mad.

"What do you mean?" Ginny shrugged, looking fairly calm._ How dare she! How dare she act as if nothing is going on! As_

_if everything is just peachy! Ha! It's far from it! I trusted her, I told her how I felt and I have never told anyone that. And what does she do? She goes after him for herself! And of course he ends up liking her, I mean she's beautiful and I'm not. I'm just some lousy girl who he pity's every day. Who he has to sit with and make pointless conversation with everyday. Who I've stupidly mistaken for flirting with me, when really it was all for her. _

"You know exactly what I mean. You were all over him, Ginny! Geez, I've been so stupid to think he actually cared at all about me. And you too, how thick I was to actually believe you could care and try to help someone else for a change instead of getting all the guys for yourself. Ha. I'm so sorry I was mistaken."

Ginny for a second looked like she had just been slapped in the face, but then shrugged, looking like she could care less.

"Hermione," she started waiting for Hermione to look up from her empty plate. But, she wouldn't look up. She let out a big sigh. "Hermione, I'm sorry." Hermione snorted still refusing to look into the traitor's eyes. "No, really I am. I don't know what came over me. He was just, started actually paying me the time of day for once and I….I took advantage of it I guess…. I know that's absolutely no excuse what so ever, but hey, today at 12 we find out what the Surprise finally is and remember 3 on our list?" At this Hermione slowly moved her head so she was facing her left, but could slightly see Ginny in her peripheral vision. "I promise d you that I would give you the most ah-mazing look ever for it!" At this Hermione forced her icy eyes on her so-called friend's.

"Yeah, well seeing as your track record of promises isn't really that strong, I don't see how this is any different." Snapped Hermione , thinking as she did so that Ginny could very well make her look like a clown, so that she'd look great and get Harry ah-gain.

"Ok, so, yeah I deserved that, but," she said, lifting a freckled finger in the air and leaning over the table towards Hermione, who now had her arms crossed and still had on that I'm-still-uber-mad-at-you face. "No one can give a makeover like me." _Ok, she had a point._ Thought Hermione regrettably._ And maybe once Harry sees me, he'll change his mind about me being just another girl on his probably long list of girls who liked him. Well, maybe. _"So what do you say?" Asked Ginny, extending her hand out for an approving shake from Hermione.

"Fine" Hermione started, slowly gripping Ginny's hand and shaking it up and down. "But, I have some conditions." Ginny's smiling face dwindled a little. "First of all, no dyeing my hair a different color, no cutting my hair, and no straightening it, (it gets uber frizzy like you'd never believe). Second, I have to approve the makeover, so no 'Oh, but you look so pretty', or 'I'm in charge, you said so yourself'." Ginny nodded her head, silently agreeing and rolling her eyes in the process. "And finally, you have to promise me that you won't flirt with Harry ever again." Ginny stopped shaking Hermione's hand at this. But, seeing her death-stare eyes, shook it one more time before letting go with a defeated look. Hermione, surprisingly, smiled broadly.

The rest of the day completely and utterly dragged on. And of course, with their luck, Potions was the class they had right before the big announcement was scheduled for.

Hermione walked into the classroom, with the usual flutter in her stomach, knowing that Harry was going to be sitting next to her all through Potions. _All I have to do is give him a chance to explain. _She thought reasonably. _I'm sure I was just overreacting like I usually do. No need for me to get all upset until I'm absolutely positive something's going on._ This was all swell in her mind, but when she walked through the chilly dungeon door, Harry was sitting, not on Ginny's lap,(she was a year below them duhh), but not in his usual seat next to Hermione 's, but on the far right so that Ron was now sitting so that he'd be between them. Her stomach suddenly stopped fluttering. Instead she felt completely confused and hurt. Tears stinging the edges of her eyes, she made her way to her seat deciding to pretend she hadn't noticed.

"Oh, hey Ron." she said, trying to keep her voice as even as humanly possible while trying with all her strength not to even acknowledge Harry, who for a second looked up expectingly, but back down when Hermione made no eye contact and sat down next to Ron .

"Uhh, hi, Hermione." Ron replied, refusing to meet her eyes, but instead turned to her, while staring at his hands, then turned about towards Harry. _Okay, I guess today is just going to be one of those days. At least Ginny isn't in here to sit on his lap…._

Just then Snape strode in, cloak billowing in an invisible wind that was only known to him, himself, giving him the look of an agitated bat. (Or just a really unhappy, probably lonely, man.)

"The insistent chatter that is still commencing needs to stop." The class, as usual, stopped talking immediately, placing their complete and undivided attention of the now back of their potions professor. Snape then turned toward the large black board that was placed squarely behind his desk, waved his wand, and words slowly, in a gothic style script that only Snape would have picked, began writing the class' assignment on the board. Once it was finished, he curtly turned around and bore his cold eyes upon his students. "As you can see, you have exactly 45 minutes to brew this potion. Don't ask me what it is. Don't ask me questions either. That is also part of your assignment. Whoever can correctly brew this potion and tell me what its name is will receive a decent grade. Everyone else, well, you'll find out." He then smirked, and turned towards his desk where he sat down. No one moved. He looked up, impatiently, "Well, get to it!" At that everyone started bustling around, occasionally peering up at the board before either setting towards the storage closet for ingredients, or turning pages in their books and stirring.

Now, usually Hermione would have immediately started getting to work and mixing the winning potion in record time. But for some reason, (cough, cough, Harry), she couldn't concentrate enough to even start. She just sat there, trying not to just ask him the inevitable.

"So, how was your date last night?" Suddenly Hermione started pretending to busy herself with her work while trying to listen to Harry's response to Ron's question. Did she really want to hear the answer though?

"Date?" Harry asked. She heard Ron cough before he answered. "Oh, yeah, the uh, er date. With uh, Ginny. It was just spectacular." _Spectacular? Since when did Harry say things like spectacular? And Ginny told me that he only started really talking to her today at lunch…._

"Well, great mate!" Ron replied, clapping him on the back. "Man, you two really look good together."

"Yeah, ha, we sure do." Harry supplied. She could hear him pouring something in his cauldron, which reminded her that she was supposed to be pretending to work on hers too. "Not, to mention pretty. I mean, I know she's my sister, but do have eyes…."Ron said, looking into Harry's cauldron as if it held the answers to what he probably had done wrong to his.

"Definitely. She has a nice laugh too, and smart, very, very, smart." Harry said, while stirring. Hermione was fuming. Completely and unterry fuming. Angry, she accidentally stirred her mixture a tad too rough, spilling it all over their table, getting on Ron's trousers.

"Hey!" He exclaimed quickly moving away from the dripping table, wiping off his trousers with his hands. "what do you think you're doing, Hermione? Geez!"

"I, I…I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to." She wasn't sure if it was because of what happened that morning during breakfast, the things that were just said between the two of them, or both, but tears started spilling over. Harry's annoyed expression and Ron's angry face softened. "Er, sorry, Herm-" Ron started but before he could finish she bolted straight from where she was standing. Ignoring Harry's sudden pleas for her to come back and Snape's threats for her to receive no credit whatsoever if she continued running out the door, she just kept running until she found the girls' lavatories. There, she wrenched open the closest stall and sat down on the toilet seat

and just cried. She cried about her spilling her potion, about Harry potentionally liking her best friend, her best friend flirting back even though she knew Hermione liked him, but mostly because she felt worthless. Like everything she had ever wanted had suddenly slipped through her fingers. Even though this was a total overreaction and she knew it, when you're in these types of situations, sometimes it feels better to just let anything and everything out, no matter the importance.

After the tears finally stopped coming she decided she had better splash some water on her face and make her way to the Great Hall to hear the announcement. Getting up and actually doing these simple tasks, she found was a lot harder than expected, but nevertheless, she had to find out what was in store for her tomorrow. She glanced quickly at her reflection in the mirror seeing as she did so that her face was slightly puffy, but it could've been worse. By the time she made her way to the Great Hall, everyone was seated and anxiously waiting for Dumbledore to stand at the podium. She found an empty seat next to, _urgh_, Ginny. As she expected Harry was sitting next to her with Ron right next to him and

stared at her as she passed them. _Just keep on plowing through. You can do this. You can do this. _She quietly sat next to her and ignoring now, Harry's looks, Dumbledore thankfully made his way to the eagle podium and didn't even have to raise his hands to silence everyone; they were already silently begging to be released from the anticipation.

"Ah, I see you all are waiting for me to announce what all the suspense that has been floating around the castle is about huh?" He chuckled as everyone held their breath. "Hmm how should I relieve you all from this tension then?" He tapped his chin with his long, bony fingers ploringly. "First, I would like to say that you will not be disappointed." He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "But, first, I will let you, my dear students, decide whether I should tell you now, or after our usually delicious meal…" At this, students were rising in their seats in protest yelling things like, "NOW! NOW! NOW!" Dumbledore merely smiled again knowingly. "Oh alright, if you insist. As I;m sure you've guessed, the staff and I have been working endlessly on ways to make this both exciting and of course safe. After many weaks of deliberation, what we've come up with, I'm sure, you'll be most please with. If not, well then I sure will!" Everyone was holding their breath, silently begging him to tell them already. He continued. " We have decided that the celebration will commence in a special section of the usually Forbidden Forest that has never been visited, except me of course, and a few teachers. There, you will find cabins, a lake, and a beautiful wildlife scenery waiting to be experienced. There," He paused for effect, "Is where the staff and I have decided to hold a short camping trip."

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had homework like nobody's business lately! Urgh well this chapter is a little longer than the last btw, sorry about that last chapter, I'm not too happy with it, but keep reviewing!! I promise eve if you don't like camping (a.k.a. me!!) that this'll be wayyyy more fun to read!! Hope you enjoyed this one!! Please review!! Pretty please! Don't just read this and clikc off, it's a simple extra click on Review! That's all im asking… J Constructive criticism is always welcome and ideas!!! Love, ME! Hee hee**


	7. Are You Ready For This?

_Hermione was standing in a long line for the Ferris wheel at a small amusement park. Children everywhere were skipping and running with their parents in tow, pointing to all the many rides that they "oohed" and "ahhed" at. Hoping one of them would be their next ride. When she turned back to the person in front of her they were already climbing up to the ride, so she went ahead up to the front of the line and was just about to hand over her ticket when she felt a hand rest itself on the small of her back. She turned to see Harry easily taking out two of his own tickets and passing them to the ticket booth person and slowly led her to the nearest carriage on the ride, all the while smiling his breathtaking smile. _

"_Oh, Harry, you didn't have to pay for my ride." Hermione said while stepping up into one of the carriage-type seats. _

"_Nonsense, we're on a date silly." _

_Just then, their carriage gave a jolt and began slightly swaying as the Ferris wheel began to move up in a slow circular motion. The breeze was slightly blowing as they swiftly rose up into the air. _

"_So, are you enjoying yourself?" Harry asked Hermione who was sitting quietly looking out over the Thames river._

"_Yes, I absolutely love Ferris wheels."_

"_I know, that's exactly why I brought you here." He whispered leaning down to her ear. Then slowly scooted closer to her in the small seat that they shared and draped his arm over her shoulders. Hermione sighed as she leaned into him. Just as she looked up into his endless green eyes, their seats started swaying violently making Harry take his arm out from around Hermione. Trying to figure out what was causing the ride to jolt so oddly, she leaned over in front of the carriage to the long way to the ground below, when their carriage was suddenly tilting forward more and more as Hermione kept leaning further until they were almost all the way dumped out. Harry quickly grabbed ahold of Hermione slamming her to the wall behind them with him and was trying to somehow glue themselves to the wall behind them, but not tightly enough because Hermione was somehow slipping out from within his strong arms, flying over the edge and was falling as he yelled in agony as she kept descending, down, down, down. Bellowing her name all the while she was screaming bloody murder._

"_Hermione! Hermmiioooonnneeee?"_

Hermione sat bolt right up in her four poster. Ginny was standing in between the curtains, sunlight streaming through behind her slender figure. Hermione put a hand to her forehead, brushed back her bangs, breathing heavily.

"Well it's about time." Ginny said dramatically, pulling the curtains open even wider, bringing in more sunlight. "I thought I was going to have to get Parvati to come and jump on your bed or something to get you to wake up! What on earth were you dreaming about missy." Ginny said this rhetorically but Hermione noticeably turned red at the mere statement. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Um, were you dreaming about something in particular? Or perhaps a certain someone?" Hermione reddened further.

"Well, uh, actually." She tried to come up with some way to change the subject or at least come up with any other thing that she could've dreamt about other than him, but she couldn't so she dejectedly sighed, "Okay so maybe I was but then someone had to rudely interrupt it! Actually it was probably good that you did seeing as I was in the middle of falling from the Ferris wheel."

"Uhh okay… well, lucky for you today you will be far from killer Feerris wheels. Remember, missy miss? We're going camping!"

Hermione stopped pushing back the covers at this, remembering what today also meant-

"Which also means," Ginny practically took the words from Hermione's mind, "That I'm giving you that make-over that was in our ingenious plan."

"Ugh" Hermione groaned. "I really don't think that's necessary considering we're going to be in the woods. It's not like everyone else will be in extravagant ball gowns or anything."

"Oh but I have my ways of making people look ah-mazing regardless of the occasion. In this case we are going with 'Rugged Chic', what do you think?"

_I'll tell you what I think._ Thought Hermione but instead she said, "Fine. What's the worst that could happen."

After 2 hours of packing and being made-over Hermione definitely had an answer to that question. She'd been plucked, tugged on, and totally made to look far from herself.

"Hmm" Ginny mumbled tapping her chin decisively. "There's something off."

"Well I could easily tell you what it was.". Hermione supplied making Ginny scowl..

"Mascara is a common and completely necessary make-up tool. Deal with it." Hermione looked at herself in the mirror for about the 50th time. She had on a cleavage showing light, embellished pink tank top, dark denim short shorts, and her favorite tennis shoes with the light blue stripes. Her hair was in a low side braided pony tail. All that was fine to her and something she would've picked out herself had she actually owned them, (of course everything would've been either longer in the case of the shorts or higher up, meaning the sequined tank.) It was the make-up she was having the most trouble coming accustomed to. Her eyes were glossed with black mascara, upper lids rimmed with eyeliner, peachy colored lids, and matching glossy lips. She just didn't feel that the mascara was necessary and she had told Ginny the same thing but instantly regretted it, following her response.

"Alrighty, well we'd might as well get going, right?" Ginny said while skipping toward the door, duffle bag in hand. After she had left Hermione grabbed her bag, took one last sheepish look in the mirror and headed off toward the Great Hall where everyone was meeting.

The minute she got to the bottom step she knew that this was going to be an interesting experience. Surprisingly she wasn't the only one who dressed semi-up, it seemed all the other girls wanted to make this camping trip as "fancy" as possible. Or in other words, they had either never been camping or not willing to succumb to the great outdoors.

Ginny smirked as she watched all the guys' eyes do double-takes as Hermione made her way over to her.

"What did I tell you, huh? I am an ah-mazing make-over consultant. Come on admit it." Hermione sighed defeated.

"Okay so maybe, just maybe I look pretty good." But before Ginny could correct her with a more dignified answer Harry and Ron were seen making their way down now.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I can't do this. I soooo can't go through with this. _Hermione thought._ Maybe if I just ducked behind all of these people and somehow escaped to the back stairwell I could-_

"Hey guys!" Ron said cheerily as he laid his stuff down in front of his feet. "What's wrong with you Hermione?" He asked confused as to why she was starting to crouch down with her bangs covering her face. She reddened at being caught trying to escape and when she looked up she could tell this camping "fun" was going to be more camping than fun for suuure!

"Whoaa, you look-"

"Beautiful." Harry mumbled immediately looking down at his shoes after saying it.

"All right everyone! Gather around, gather around!" Bellowed Hagrid motioning for everyone to come towards him. "Now what yer all about ter be able ter do is a great reward so I expect you all to be under yer best behavior ye hear?" After a few mumbled "yes, sirs" he led them down to the Forbidden Forest. Once they had all successfully made it inside they walked a good mile or so, trying to keep from being hit in the face with various branches and leaves, before they reached the most beautiful clearing that only a magical place like Hogwarts could create.

"Oh my gosh!" Gasps and " oohs and ahhs" were continually being said. In what should've been in any normal forest was the most beautiful field anyone had ever seen., In the dead center was a huge campsite. Log cabins which looked awfully small were really mini resorts disguised with what? Magic of course! On the left and right were clearly trails leading to probably even better places to experience. In front of the dozen or so cabins was a big fire surrounded by logs splayed out for everyone to sit on. Hermione surprisingly was feeling her excitement grow.

"Are you ready for this?" Ginny asked anxiously. But while her words were filled with expectations and excitement, Hermione was filled with a new apprehension she never thought she could feel.

"Yes, actually. I am." And she walked up ahead with Ginny to their cabin 34.

_**So, I know I haven't updated since like Christmas….and im uber sorry! School is sooo cuh-razy! But luckily that's over so I''ll have this story wrapped yup lickity split! Hopefully the few readers who are still waiting will like it **__**J**__** Please review! I need ideas for what everyone wants to see happen! Ooh la la**_


	8. A Different Trail

**(I own nothing Harry Potter related ****L**** Nor do I have an amazing British accent ****L**** *blubbers like a baby*)**

"Oh my gosh!" Squealed Ginny as she dropped her luggage to the cabin floor. "This is going to be the most ah-mazing camping trip ever!" She ran over to the big couch in the middle of the room and plopped herself in it acting as if she had been walking all day long, when in reality it had taken them, maybe 20 minutes. Watching Ginny practically bury herself in the couch, Hermione thought that in her opinion this was more like a resort than a cabin but she guessed that wizards' and witches' perspective of a camping trip was wayyy different than a muggles'.

The cabin's interior could only be described as a mini hotel. Instead f bunk-beds being set to the sides, there were doors leading to rooms with queen sized beds, a kitchen area, and a common room with squashy arm chairs and couches.(That of which Hermione was sure Ginny would never come out of). Of course girls were also running around like crazy people giggling and choosing rooms with all of their friends. Hermione pried Ginny from the couch and lead her to the room closest to a big fat green chair which looked large enough for even Hagrid to sit in, and walked in. The room had two queen sized beds and a dresser with matching mirror. Both girls laid their things on their bed and sat down already feeling out of breath from the walk there.

"Man, are you excited?" Ginny asked still taking in the room around her.

"Err yeah I guess so…"

"What do you mean? We're like on this mini vacation!" Ginny looked imploringly as Hermione before realizing what she meant.

"Ohhh, you're referring to Harry aren't you?" When Hermione didn't answer but kept fiddling with her hands Ginny went on." Well, don't you worry! This is going to be such an amazing opportunity for you to tell him how you feel! The hard part is way over Hermione!" Ginny put her hand on Hermione's leg and leaned close to her with compassionate eyes. Hermione was really glad to have her to talk to. "He doesn't like Cho anymore, all you have to do is show him how much better it would be if you two were more than friends!"

"You say that like it's easy Ginny!" Hermione said irritated.

"Well…." Ginny trailed off insinuating that it was just that easy to her.

"No, to me it's way harder than trying to study for a test or get all O's on my O.W.L.'s! He's my friend! My best friend!" Hermione stood up making Ginny's hand slide off of her leg."He means the world to me, and although I truly like I'm soooo much, is it really worth risking? What if he doesn't like me back? Then how is he going to treat me?"

"Like his friend." Ginny stated simply also standing up, eye level with Hermione. "You know Harry is Harry. He would never stop liking you as friend or treat you differently. He's more mature than that! Look at me." Hermione stopped staring at her feet and looked into Ginny's green eyes. "Please trust me. Just try it. Give it a chance."

Before Hermione could comment a loud booming voice was heard like an intercom throughout the whole campsite.

"Would everyone please meet in the fire pit area for a quick run-through of all of the rules and activities that will be held throughout this trip. Thank you."

"Well, alrighty sounds like we'd better go!" Ginny shouted over her shoulder seeing as she was already out the door trying to avoid Hermione's attempts to ruin the plan.

_Urgh !_ Thought Hermione. _Oh, man. Oh man oh man! She may be just sooo confident but is she the one who has to basically put her friendship on the line? Nope. Didn't think so. But, I have to admit he did look extremely cute in his green shirt…But for right now I need to focus on going outside for the rules._

Outside of the Girl's cabin in front of a huge pile of logs were all of the 5th years huddled almost together. The sun was still high in the sky seeing as it was just barely the afternoon. Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid were in the middle keeping kids from swallowing them whole and trying to get their attention and quiet down. Once Hermione made it to the group she spotted Ron and, (to her stomach's sudden jolt of butterflies), Harry who waved her over to listen.

"Well, goody we're all here." Said Dumbledore clasping his hands together, surveying the group with twinkling eyes. "Now as I'm sure you're all aware, this is a camp site. And as I'm also sure you've noticed the many beautiful and delightful trails and sights that are just waiting to be seen. But, I must first and unfortunately give you a few rules before we allow you to commence your fun. First of all you may not under any circumstances go anywhere else in the forest other than the 3 trails available and the cabins and clearing. Second, no boys should be in the girls' cabins and visa versa."

At this all the 5th years snickered into their hands with shifty eyes as all teenagers would. "And also," Dumbledore continued oblivious (or so it seemed) to all the commotion between the students. "No students should be on any trail after night fall. We don't want anyone to get lost or hurt in the dark with no one able to locate them. Besides you never know what may be lurking in the forest at that time…..Well," He said smiling at all of the students' shocked faces. " On that note I wish you a magnitude of enjoyment! You are dismissed!"

Everyone began to make their way to different places but before anyone got too far…"Ope! Excuse me!" Shouted Dumbledore catching everyone's exasperated looks, wanting to escape to explore the grounds. "Do forgive me, I almost forgot! Everyone must meet at this precise spot for a weenie roast. I've heard from certain sources that it is a very enjoyable pass time of muggles and therefore we shall also enjoy that and s'mores! And one last rule. Everyone must be in their respected cabins at 11 o'clock sharp. Anyone out after then will regrettably be taken back up to the castle. That is all." And with that he threw his arms in the air motioning for everyone to go on their own ways.

"Well, mate what do you wanna do first?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, I'm not sure. Hermione," He asked turning towards her. "What do you want to do?"

_Tell you how I really feel, then have you wrap your muscular arms around me telling me how much you like me back and was just too afraid to tell me before, then kiss me._

She shook herself from her thoughts before replying, "Umm I wouldn't mind taking one of the trails."

"Okay trials it is!" Harry declared smiling at her. _Gosh that smile…._

"RON!" Cho shouted spotting the red head and rushing up to him and grabbing his arm. "We MUST go over to the lake out behind the cabins."

"Oh uhhmm…" Ron stuttered a wary look on his face directed at Harry.

"It's alright Ron." Harry said a little too quickly. "We'll see you at that weenie roast thing." Hermione felt like flying.

"Okayy." Ron replied secretly wishing he were with them instead.

"Alright well which one should we go on?" Hermione asked Harry as Ron was being lead by Cho who still had her arm wrapped around him possessively. Ron continually looking back over his shoulder at the two of them.

"Uhmm how about that one?" Harry suggested, pointing to the one to their left which sounded as if a waterfall was somehow somewhere down it.

*A few minutes and a few flirty glances later*

Harry and Hermione were still taking in all that surrounded their trail. From the exotic plants to the warm sunshine that seemed to be smiling down on them, Hermione felt extremely comfortable.

"So…." Harry supplied, trying to start a conversation. For some reason this time it was different when talking to Hermione. Usually there wasn't a moment not filled with easy chatter but while walking they fell into a silence which although wasn't awkward wasn't usual either.

"So…." Hermione replied.

"You having fun so far?"

Hermione smirked,_ of course it was amazing she was walking alone, except for a couple walking hand-in-hand in front of them, with Harry Potter!_

"So far so good. What about you?"

"Oh, definitely good. Can you believe this year is already almost over? It's so weird thinking we only have 2 more years of Hogwarts before we're off to do who even knows what. Although," He said making eye contact with her. "I'm sure you know exactly what you want to do when you graduate Hogwarts don't you?"

"Actually," Hermione smiled. "I'm debating on a few careers."

"Oh. Really? That's surprising!" Harry said jokingly shoving her.

"Well mister, tell me, do you have everything figured out?"

"Mostly, yes." Harry replied joking around.

_Should I say something? Am I being flirty enough? Ahh I can't do this! I need a coach! I need Ginny here to tell me what to say next! I'm wasting time._

Another silence engulfed them except this time it was just an annoying one that felt as if it would never leave. Hermione just kept walking, twirling her hair in the process as Harry put his hands in his pockets.

"So….do you wanna play Would You Rather?" Harry asked desperate for some talking. It was still extremely bizarre how they kept running into a weird quietness.

"Oooh yeah!"

"Okay, would you rather be attacked by a Hippogriff or a huge group of Doxies?"

"Oh my! Probably the Doxies, all I would have to do is cast a simple-"

"Alright, alright enough with the Defense lesson," Harry laughed. "Your turn."

"Hmmm would you rather have Umbridge or your uncle Vernon stay with you for a whole Christmas break?"

"Oh, geez Hermione, is there even a decent option in that one?"

"Come on mister, answer!" "What am I being timed now?"

"Actually yes, you now have about 10 seconds, 9.…8.…7.…" Hermione giggled as they passed Parvati and her sister, who looked at Harry and Hermione who were cracking up with jealous eyes.

"Oh, I'm being timed now, huh I see how it is. How about this for being timed?" Harry launched at her chasing her down the trail, catching her and tickling her.

"Stt-top!" Hermione gasped bursting with laughter all the while. "Alright, alright! Take as much time as you want!" Harry stopped, giving them both a chance to breath. They stopped in front of that beautiful waterfall that they had heard earlier. Trees were swaying in the warm breeze and Hermione's hair was gliding with it. Harry couldn't help but notice. When she looked up at him, meeting his gaze she realized that this moment was something she had been looking forward to all this time. Just her and Harry, laughing at each other's expense but still having loads of fun. She definitely didn't want this to end.

"Well, to answer your question I'd have to pick my uncle, but only because he never directly abuses me, who knows what hidden contraption that woman would decide to give me for Christmas!" They had started walking again, side by side. Hermione couldn't help but notice how close their hands were, oh what she wouldn't do to hold it!

"Your turn." Hermione said trying to distract herself from their hand situation.

"Hmm okay, I think since yours was so hard, we should take it up a notch." Harry said smirking at Hermione." Okay, so Hermione would you rather snog Neville or Ron?"

_What kind of question is that? What if he asks me about snogging him next? Ahhhh!_

"Umm…" Hermione rambled on endlessly. "Probably Ron, only because we're um, friends and such. Not that Neville and I aren't friends, it's just that Ron and I are better friends so it'd be less awkward. Maybe. Actually it'd probably even more weird but, uh…"

Harry laughed. "Hermione it's just a game, this doesn't mean you actually have to. Well, I mean unless you'd want to…." Harry trailed off, giving her a look of which she hadn't ever seen him make at her.

"No! No definitely not." Hermione quickly answered. She thought she heard him mutter good, but wasn't for sure but he lost the weird look and returned to his normal gorgeous smiling self. _*Sigh* I'm digging myself in a huge hole. If I find out he doesn't really like me I will be a hopeless case. _

"Alright, Harry would you rather have to be locked in the library or locked in a broom cupboard for 4 hours?"

"That depends, would there be someone with me in the broom cupboard?" Hermione blushed. Everyone knew that if a broom cupboard is locked that usually meant that a couple was in there probably snoggng….

"Uhmm sure someone can be in there with you if you want."

"Who?" Harry asked. _I am nawt under any circumstance telling him me! Psshh Ginny might but I am nawt Ginny! Even if I wouldn't mind being locked in one with Harry…man, that'd be great. Whoa there honey, cool your jets! He doesn't even know you like him, kissing kinda comes later._

Hermione shook her thoughts before replying. "I don't know, just anyone you want. Now answer the question." She was getting uncomfortable now.

"Okay, I'd probably choose the cupboard. Well depending on who's in there." Harry blushed too, nudging her. "Okay, would you rather…." He paused thinking, almost as if debating on whether or not to ask, but deciding to go ahead, went on. "Go on a date with Ron or….uhmm me?" The last word came out a little softer than the others, but Hermione would've heard it even if he had whispered it. It was the one question she was trying and hoping so hard to avoid. Yet there it was out in the open. And there he was, waiting for an answer, THE answer.

"Umm, well honestly I would choose you." They were still walking at a normal pace but at this, Harry stopped and turned, facing her. A butterfly fluttered by, and the chirping birds were suddenly quiet as if understanding the conversation at hand called for it.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah." Hermione answered. "Alright my turn."

"Hold on, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you choose me over Ron? We're both your good friends, so that can't be a deciding factor. So, why me?"

_Poop! Poopdoodle! Poop, poop, crappity poop! What should I say? Should I be like, well I really like you? Then have him get all freaked out? Or should I make something up? Urgh, I hate you Cho Chang! How dare you take Ron away, now I'm stuck in a very sticky situation. Wait, Cho wouldn't even like Ron if it hadn't have been because Ginny gave her the love potion. Alright, then I hate you Ginny Weasley!_

"Like you said it's just a game right? So, I just picked you because…"Hermione was trying to word it so it wouldn't be obvious as to how she felt but seeing the look on Harry's face broke her. She sighed before saying, "The truth is I picked you because I like-"

"Harry!"

Just then Ron came sprinting in, looking behind him as if checking to see if someone was following him.

"Harry, everyone's over by the lake, apparently Neville lost his toad again and is rolling in the mud looking for it, wanna come se?"

"Umm…" Harry tried, thinking what to say. "Nah, Ron I don't think-"

"Hermione!" Ginny called, rushing in on the opposite side of which Ron had just busted in earlier.

_Shoot me now. _She thought._ The time I actually do what she says, Ginny walks in, Ron walks in and they ruin it! Urgh!_

"Oh, hey Ginny." Hermione said, waving lazily at her. Harry was kicking a rock with his head down, hands in pockets looking everywhere but at the people around him.

"Dumbledore just announced that tonight there's going to be a party with the whole campfire thing! I'm talking dancing and- oh hey, Harry!"

"Hey, Ginny." Harry supplied, looking irritated.

"Well, come on guys, let's go!" And they were off, Ginny and Ron in the front of Harry and Hermione leading them to the end of the trail.

"It's too bad there isn't a way to get lost on this trail…" Hermione muttered as Ron kept pointing excitedly any time he saw a cool looking bird, as if they were some new and exciting broomstick.

"Actually, I bet if we turned this way," Harry motioned with his hand to the left." We could make a turn and then get back on the trail the opposite way…"

"But, Harry! You heard what Dumbledore said about leaving the trails! I don't want to be sent back to the castle!"

Harry grimaced. "I guess you're right….looks like we'll be spending the rest of our time with these two red-headed yoohoos…." (I'm a red-head too so I can say this ;)

Hermione thought for a moment. _Harry and her, alone, in the woods, with no one knowing where there were. Together. Alone. Her and Harry. ALONE! __J_

"Alright. Let's do it." Harry smiled and took her hand and quietly walked off the trail, the Weasleys still walking, oblivious as to what their friends were getting ready to do.

**Alrighty, another chapter written, a few more to go! So tell me dearies, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I always ask for reviews…and what do I get? Maybe 2? Come on you can do wayyy better than that! ;) Chapters would come a lot faster….I'm just saying…. Tell me whatcha think! 3 Chantelephone**


	9. Confusion, Confessions, Trees?

The trees and brush all around them were making Hermione dizzy. It felt as though they kept going deeper and deeper in the forest. Which in all actuality they were. But all the while the only thing Hermione was aware of was Harry's hand clasped around hers. Never letting go the whole way.

"Uh, Harry, don't you think we should start making our way towards the trail now?" A big branch nearly swiped her face as they were plowing through, she narrowly managed to keep from tripping over the ginormous roots of a tree. Man Harry was walking fast! "I mean, I know you think you know where we're going, but we've been walking a really long time."

Harry stopped walking and turned toward her, his hand never ceasing its firm grip on her hand. "I'm sorry I was just trying to get as far away from them as possible, I guess I just lost track of where and what our purpose was for coming all the way out here."

"You were walking extremely fast too." She added. Letting go of his hand regrettably to itch a mosquito bite she had gotten.

He took his now free hand and weaved it through his black locks, messing up his hair further. "Ha, sorry about that, I'm just anxious I suppose." They fell into an uncomfortable silence this time. Implications of his words and the thought of why they were there in the middle of the woods alone, crept upon them. Hermione suddenly was wishing she were back in the safety and presence of the Weasleys. Just then a couple came into view giggling and holding hands, both faces red. They didn't have to ask what they had been doing. When they saw Harry and Hermione standing close to each other the boy mumbled a quick, "Sorry" and walked in the opposite direction, the girl waved at Hermione and winked.

"So, how far away do you think we are?" She asked, trying to steer the conversation away from where it was.

They had stopped in a fairly clear area. At least compared to the dense areas they had passed previously. She went over and sat on a huge fallen log to rest. Harry followed suit and sat, in Hermione's opinion, rather close to her.

"Eh, not too far. It only took us like 15 minutes to get here."

That still made Hermione a little nervous.

"So, speaking of why we're here," He interrupted, insinuating she should finish his thought for him. Instead she shifted uncomfortably.

"You know Harry, it's really not all that important really," A bird flew by, chirping as it went up, and up and up. Hermione wished she were suddenly that bird. Free to go and fly whenever she pleased. Maybe even out of certain situations that she'd rather avoid. "It was just a silly 'Would you rather' game." Seeing his face and the way he suddenly slid a little further away from her made her pulse quicken. The last thing she wanted was for him to be mad at her.

_Geez!_ She thought. _I just can't help the fact that I don't want to tell him how I feel! But you know, maybe it's just time to tell him. I mean really the worst that could happen would be that we just stay friends. Sure he'd know and that might make it awkward but in all actuality it would eventually fade. Well I'm at least going to stay optimistic. Alright here goes nothing…_

"Hermione-"

"Harry-"

They stopped. Both had spoken at the same time and neither knew what the other was about to say.

"Ladies first." Harry motioned to Hermione.

"Uh, no guys first."

Harry sighed and stared up at the blue sky peeking through the tops of the trees.

"Hermione, I didn't want to just go out here with you because I didn't want Ron or Ginny here, I wanted to because," Harry stopped and took a deep breath. "I wanted to, to tell you that I think I still like Cho." Hermione's hopeful face fell. Instead of the smile that was breaking through, a frown took its place. Surrounded by a cherry red complexion from being more than a little embarrassed . Harry continued seemingly not noticing anything. "I know we broke up, but seeing her with Ron really upsets me. I was wondering if you could give me any advice as to uh, how to gg-get her back?" He said these last few sentences as if he was in pain.

Hermione was on the verge of tears. She could've sworn that he was going to admit his feelings for her. _The way he was acting, the way he was treating me, the way he wanted to escape from the Weasley siblings, the way he had held my hand the whole time. So why in the world would he do all of that but then have different intentions? Especially this of all intentions! It made absolutely no sense!_

Hermione wasn't sure if she could hide her pain much longer. She had to get out of those stupid woods and away from Harry.

"Hermione, what do you think?" He asked, oblivious to her reaction and thoughts.

"I-I thhinkk that, that you should, um, tell her how, how you ff-feel and then uhm-." She couldn't finish those last few words, she couldn't hold in her tears any longer. As they poured down her face she leapt off of that log and just ran. Ran as fast and as far away from Harry as she could. She could hear his confused calls of her name. But she blocked it out of her head. Reminding herself that he had told her the total opposite of what she wanted him to say. The trees began to get closer and closer, as if closing in on her. Despite the close proximity of the wildlife around her she felt suddenly immensely alone. She couldn't pretend anymore. She couldn't keep liking Harry when he had no thoughts about his best friend in the way she was hoping he would. All of her efforts, all of her plans, gone in an instant moment of him simply telling her the truth. She had no idea how badly it would hurt her. She had no idea how she would be able to keep control of her emotions when she saw them together at the camp.

She was running so fast that she never really noticed the trees continuing to thicken. They just whizzed by without her notice, until she began to come to terms with what she had just done. She stopped dead, just as fast as she had been sprinting. She had been running. Running away from Harry. The boy who actually knew where they were going. Who knew how to get back to the campsite. Who also however liked Cho Chang instead of her. Who seemed to have finally noticed her. But really could care less. _Well great. Just guh-reat. Now what am I going to do?_

She looked around her not knowing where to turn next. She turned to where she thought she had run from and began to make her way toward the path. This time opting to walk seeing as she had been panting, trying to catch her breath from the run before. The wildlife began to thin and she saw what looked like a pathway. She quickly ran toward it, jumping and barely managing to pass obstacles until she successfully made it on the trail which led back to camp. It seemed as if that journey had taken a way less time to get back then it took when she fled with Harry. _Ugh don't even think that name Hermione._

"Hermione!"

She hadn't even heard him behind her. But hearing him say her name again brought forth a wave of tears.

"Hermione." Harry had found her. He slowly walked over to her crunching some twigs and leaves in his wake, her back still facing

him, and she felt the warmth from his hand as he rested it on her shoulder and turned her so she could face him. She refused to look up into his eyes however. There was no way she could easily explain why she was crying and what caused it. It was too late for her to be ready and explain her feelings for him, especially now she knew how he felt.

"Hermione, please look at me." When she refused to

obey he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I, I-"

She suddenly snapped her head up, trying to not think about how much her mascara was probably smudged all over her face, or how red and puffy her eyes must look. Anger coursed through her, blocking out all the hurt. Instead she boldly looked into his gleaming green eyes and said, "Don't apologize for telling me the truth, Harry. That'll do nothing."

He sighed again, this time running his fingers through his hair nervously. "Hermione, I wasn't telling you the truth." He plowed on, ignoring her baffled expression. "I don't really still have feelings for Cho. In fact I'm actually pretty happy that we're not together anymore." When Hermione didn't offer any comments he continued. "I mean to be honest at first I was obviously upset, she was a great girlfriend, although clingy." Hermione cracked a small smile at this. His

foot, shifting some sticks to the side of the trail, distractedly.

"But, now that I'm free of her I can finally be truthful with myself. I don't like her anymore at all. I like someone else."

"But, why would you tell me all of that stuff back there?" Hermione asked, motioning towards the woods where they had talked earlier. "All of those things about still liking Cho and wanting my advice as to how you could get her back, what was that?" _For all of that crying and running she went through because of what he said, he'd better have a good excuse_, she thought.

"Well…." There he went with the ruffling of the hair again. Man she could read him like she could a book. "Okay, you want to know why?" Hermione nodded as if she hadn't just asked that very question. "I said that because first of all I'm a stupid idiot. I can't believe I said it and look how it turned out. I almost lost you, you ran away from me and look how upset I made you!" He wiped a tear from her cheek. "I was nervous that your answer to my question during that 'Would You Rather' game was, I don't know, going to hurt me. You made it seem like such a 'non-big deal'. I wanted it to be a big deal." Hermione still stood there, rigid with butterflies in her stomach hoping for what he would say next. Despite the hurt he had afflicted on her earlier she couldn't suppress the urge to sigh after he rubbed away her tears with his thumb. _Ahhh! He is so amazing! Keep it together Hermione! Don't let him get away with what he did. But…he is here now…ope he's talking again, shut up!_ She was having a raging war inside her head as she tried to listen again.

"I wanted you to tell me that," He closed his eyes, allowing everything to rush out, while Hermione braced herself for what he was going to admit. "I wanted you to tell me that you chose me, not because we're better friends than you and Ron, but because y-you like me. Not just 'like' me, I mean really _like, like_ me. Yes, I know that sounds juvenile and like a 2nd or 1st year, but I did. That's why I decided to say something random and stupid that would keep myself from hearing the opposite of what I wanted. But I see now what my idiotic decision did, it hurt you. I am so sorry for that. That was the total opposite of my intention. Do you forgive me?"

Harry waited. Hermione was elated. _OH my gosh! Did he just say what I thought he said? Did he just admit everything I had been hoping him to say? Did he have to lie and hurt my feelings and make me_

_run around a bloody forest? NO. But, after all of what he just admitted can I seriously be mad at him? Psssshhh I'm not stupid._

Harry looked uneasily. "So…." Hermione leaned forward and hugged him. Just hugged him tight. The feeling of his fingers as he ran them through her curly hair made her eyes close. She could stand like this forever and ever. When she finally looked up at him, he didn't let go. He just smiled down at her. She felt like she was in some muggle chick flick. But she couldn't care less. This was brilliant. The best thing that could've happened. There she was smiling like a fool up at the guy for whom she has liked so much for so long. Of all the ways she pictured this moment, the real deal, definitely beat them all.

She didn't want this to end. In all actuality she wanted to kiss him. In fact the thought made it almost like an itch. She was already so close to him, she could see an up close and personal view of his inviting moist lips. Almost eye-level with hers, although she was a tad shorter than him. She met his eyes again and blushed, realizing he must have noticed her staring at them. He smirked and slowing leaned in. _This is it! The moment, the kiss, I have been waiting for. Whoa, what if I'm bad at it? With Krum it was so quick I didn't have time to analyze it. Not that I really wanted to, there was not spark. OH poop! What if there's no spark or I do something wrong and he never wants to hug me or kiss me again? What if he tells his friends that I'm a bad kisser? What if-_

Suddenly her thoughts were caught short as their lips met. Hesitantly at first, but then he crushed his against hers. It was complete bliss. His were so soft, she wanted more. She wanted it to last forever. He came up for air and went in for the kill "So to speak" again. This time he pulled her closer, tilting her head. All of a sudden he opened his mouth a little, kissing her further, this time with more energy. She was doing the same. Moving her mouth in ways she had never done before. His hands were in her hair now, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Drawing them closer and closer until her hands were against his chest.

Gasping for air, he began nuzzling her neck. When Harry had kissed a certain sweet spot, Hermione couldn't stop a moan from her lips. She felt him smile against her neck.

She grabbed his face back up to hers with a courage she didn't know she possessed. She looked deeply in his eyes for a moment. Savoring everything that was happening. He returned the smile that was spread widely across her face and quickly closed the distance between their mouths again. His kiss was explaining his emotions that he had just expressed earlier in a way Hermione liked way more. Resisting the temptation or urge to gulp nervously, she brushed her tongue across Harry's bottom lip, and Harry opened his mouth slightly. She could've sworn that she heard him growl slightly.

Just as she was about to come up for air again, she heard foot steps running behind her.

She quickly regrettably pushed him away and whipped her head around. Standing before them was a confused looking Ron, and a further confused looking Cho, with Ginny trail;ing closely behind looking nervous.

"Can you puh-lease explain to me why you are over here with Granger, while I was over there with Weasley? And why everyone thinks we're broken up?" Cho angrily asked Harry.

"Wha- What?"Harry asked bemused.

"Uh, Hermione." Ginny said, walking towards her and motioning her to come closer. "Um I think I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Uh be right back." Hermione said rushing towards Ginny with a guilty expression.

"What the heck is going on? The potion was supposed to last until _after_ the camping trip! This is SO still during the camping trip!" Hermione practically screamed.

"Now just calm down,"

"CALM DOWN?" yelled Hermione. "We were just kissing Ginny! Kissing! Harry and I together! FINALLY!"

"Ooh la la was it good?" Asked Ginny off topic.

Hermione blushed, "Yeah actually it was fantast-who there, you are nawt going to change the subject, what are we going to do?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I have no ideas. We could always tell her the truth…"

"But, what about Harry? He's going to hate me! Positively HATE me!"

"Maybe not…he always said that he liked you more than Cho…"

"NO he did not."

"Well, no you're right but everyone knows it."

Hermione sank down into the grass. "Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it while it lasted because that ship has sailed now that I have to tell him the truth." Hermione stood up with a Ginny looking at her with a pitying look.

"Don't you dare give me that look! Ginny, this love potion thing was YOUR idea in the first place and now I have to fix it."

Hermione went back to the thoroughly confused group she had left behind.

"Okay, guys I can explain everything-"Hermione started.

"No, I can." Ron said. His face reddening. Hermione was dumbfounded. _What in the world was Ron going to say? _

**Soooo what'd you think? What do you want to happen? What do you think Ron's going to do? Save the day or make things worse? Well….you'll find out if you REVIEW! ****J**


	10. Say what?

**I am neither British or famous or old enough to be a professional writer….so I do believe Harry Potter to someone totally different. But if you have no idea who that person is then I am very sorry for you. it's not me. *Sobs uncontrollably* Enjoy! xoxoxo**

Saying Hermione was confused would have been a major understatement. She had no idea what Ron was going to say and definitely didn't want to risk finding out.

_What in the world would he have to say anyways?_ She thought, _I mean he knows the plan, but the only contribution he's put forth is putting up with the whole Cho thing…. I had a plan. The plan worked except Cho's potion thing backfired so now I'm going to come clean and explain what happened. Simple as that. Nothing in this plan has anything to do with Ron! So why won't he shut up? _

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts in enough time for her to interrupt Ron before he messed anything up.

"Whoa, Ron. What are you talking about?"

"Just let me handle it Hermione." Ron said, swatting his hand at her as if she were some kind of fly. Hermione just stood there not knowing what she could do to stop him; just stood there and waited with bated breath to hear what Ron had to say.

Ron shifted nervously, whilst everyone stared at him expectantly. Hermione peered at everyone around him, Cho looked highly irritated, Ginny weirdly enough looked calm, Harry kept looking at Hermione for an explanation, and Hermione had no idea what she looked like and she was immensely glad for that fact.

"Alright, so I'm sure you all are quite curious as to how Cho suddenly stopped liking Harry and well, err" He paused looking down at his feet. "started liking me." No one replied but all had the look of "duh get on with it already" so Ron continued. "Well, I'm just going to come on out with it. I put a love potion in Cho's pumpkin juice." Cho inwardly gasped.

"You little-"

"Hold it there, Cho calm down." Hermione tried. "Let me explain what really is going on, you see-"

"No, no, Hermione, Ron's telling the truth." Ginny interrupted, giving Hermione an expression of, "Shut up, I've got this taken care of," so she stopped talking right away. Hermione at this point was too confused to try and stop him.

_Why is Ginny letting him do this? Why is he suddenly trying to explain everything as if this whole thing were his idea. _And then Hermione realized what he was about to do. But at the moment there was nothing she could say to stop him. And she also wasn't sure she wanted to stop him, as selfish as that was…

"Like I was trying to say," Ron said. "I put a love potion in Cho's drink because I was jealous of Harry." He purposely avoided Harry's eyes at this. "I really like you, Cho and I dunno it seems bloody mad now that I think about it and I'm so sorry for even considering it in the first place. So yeah. That's what really happened." Ron trailed off awkwardly leaving a silence of which no one was sure they wanted to fill.

Hermione was shocked. _Why in the world had he taken the blame for something Ginny and I did? And why was Ginny okay with this? _Hermione pulled Ginny over to the side while everyone else was still standing in front of Ron, with mixed expressions.

"What in the world was that? How could we just let him-"

"Hold it there girly, he told the truth." Ginny admitted.

"But, I thought-"

"I know what you thought. But you see when I told you I was getting ready to give her the potion Ron comes running up to me and asks if I would do it for him. Of course I was like, 'Dude, I'm already pouring it into her cup who cares whether I'm doing it for Hermione or you, either way it will be done'. But he was all, "No Ginny, I like her, please help me get her to like me back.' So I made sure to continue giving her the potion to keep her feelings for Ron even after you already got Harry to like you. Now of course Ron lied about actually him giving it to her, but we decided to fudge that one. Then when I accidentally forgot to give it to her this week, well you know what happened as a result."_Now I know why Ron looked nervous and guilty all of the time. _Hermione thought. _Why he was wary of going to the lake with her instead of with Harry, that he might be mad at Ron for taking his girl._ _But that wasn't the case,_ _Harry liked me well for now, thanks to Ron…_ thought Hermione. "So, you're saying that basically Ron is going to take the fall for everything that we did?" Hermione whispered, remembering the rest of the group weren't that far away. "Don't you think that's a little unfair? What if Cho and Harry gang up on him and never want to be friends with him and it turns out to be all our fault?"

"He's my brother, Hermione. I could care less."

_Ah, yes the Ginny she's always knew was returning._

"Whatever, I just don't feel right about it…"

"Hermione," Ginny soothed, resting her hand on her shoulder. "Cho will probably be mad, but Harry….I highly doubt, I mean look at him." Harry had been string at Hermione and quickly turned his head from her when she looked over. "He doesn't seem too upset to me." _I so have to thank Ron for this. _

Ginny and Hermione finally made their way back over to the chatting group. To Hermione it didn't sound as if everything would work out very cheerily.

"Well, obviously this whole thing has turned out to be a ridiculous scheme and I don't appreciate it at all." Cho huffed, her eyes narrowing at Ron. She didn't waste any time getting out of there. "Come on, Harry, we have a weenie roast to go to." But when she started towards the campsite she looked back and saw that Harry wasn't following her as she had anticipated. Instead he was standing there warily looking from Cho to Hermione, not knowing what to do. "Harry?" Cho squealed. "What are you doing? We're going to be late and there's no use in us all standing around acting all shocked and stricken. Of course Ron would do something like this, he _is_ a Weasley." At this everyone, if not already, was more than shocked. They were outraged.

"And what is that supposed to mean, you, you-" Ginny growled, fumbling for the perfect insult before pulling out her wands and clutching it tightly darting toward Cho. But she was interrupted by Harry before she could make any comment she might regret.

"Well, actually Cho, I think I'm going to stay here." He smiled at Hermione, who blushed with surprise.

"Are you actually siding with him? Why? He ruined everything! He broke us apart for weeks! And you're choosing him?" Asked Cho, her voice becoming more high pitched with every step of Ginny's.

"Because, unlike you, I like the Weasleys quite a lot actually, and especially a certain Granger. If you don't like that then maybe this whole potion thing was meant to happen. Although, I must admit Ron, you could do much better than her don't you think?"

Ron smiled before replying cheerily,

"Why yes, Harry, now that you mention it I can do quite better than her. Next time I'll check who I'm trying to make fall in love with me before pouring. Thanks for the tip mate!" Cho looked aghast, as if everyone had transfigured themselves into house elves on the spot and were jumping around yelling about wanting a master and lots of work but no pay. Harry clapped Ron on the back, ignoring Cho's blatant stomps of protest and eventually stalking away. Ginny smirking and walking back towards them.

"Well, I believe everything is out and in the open now, so I think I will go treat myself to some s'mores and snogging." Ginny began, turning towards the campsite. "Coming Hermione?" Hermione looked at Harry before saying, "Nah, I'll meet you there in a minute." Ginny winked knowingly, "Ron, I don't know how to make a s'more properly, why don't you come with me and help me out."

"But, I was going to-"

"Now! Ron. You're coming _now_!"

Ron looked confused until he saw both Hermione and Harry staring at each other from the corner of their eyes and it finally clicked.

"Ohhh," He said obviously. "Suuure, I'll go help you make your _s'mores." _He said grinning at the two of his best friends. He followed Ginny on the trail and looked back curiously until Ginny slapped his arm for intruding and was lost from their sight before Hermione or Harry saw him turn around again.

"So…." Harry started uncertainly. "Quite an announcement and twist of things huh?"

"Oh, yeah definitely." Hermione lied, knowing exactly what really happened.

They didn't talk for awhile. Both reliving everything that had happened. Hermione however reliving it to make sure Harry didn't suspect anything.

"Do you think you and Cho will ever…?'Hermione suddenly asked.

"No. No, no, no, absolutely not." Harry answered her unfinished question quickly.

"Okay then…" Hermione felt awkward. _They had kissed earlier and although she had hoped it wouldn't, it was starting to make things a tad awkward. But what if he wanted to forget it? What if-_

"Hermione, we kind of kissed earlier." Harry practically took from her mind.

Hermione blushed before replying, "Yea, I know, I was there remember?"

Harry chuckled, "Well, yeah I meant what does that make us?"

"Well…it depends on what you want it to make us I suppose." Hermione supplied. Silently praying he would say what she wanted.

"That's the problem though. I know what I want but I don't however know what you want." Harry stepped a little closer to Hermione.

"Really? You don't think you know what I want?" Hermione asked, also stepping a little closer to him as well.

"I know what I want you to want us to be…" They were a few feet apart now.

"And what would that be?" One foot apart.

"What do you think?" Harry whispered, closing the distance between them, making Hermione close her eyes, loving the anticipation on what was about to occur. Their lips slowly brushed each others and then-

"ALL STUDENTS TO THE CAMPSITE FOR THE WEENIE ROAST. I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS COME TO THE CAMPSITE NOW." McGonagal's voice echoed throughout the camp. Harry and Hermione had jumped apart at the sound, thinking McGonagal was right there. Both laughed nervously at realizing what it really was.

"So, that wasn't really the way I would've liked my answer to have gone but I think you get the picture." Harry smiled, grabbing Hermione's hands in his.

"Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea." She smirked. "I guess we'd better go, I'm curous as to what exactly a s'more tastes like…"They began making their way back to the campsite hand in hand.

"Me too, obviously uncle Vernon never let me try on seeing as it was supposedly quality food." He joked.

"I'm glad this worked." Hermione said softly, half to herself, half to Harry.

"What worked?" They were almost there. Hey could smell the food roasting on the fire and see the smoke billowing from above the trees.

"Oh, you know. Us, Ron, everything."

Harry smiled down at Hermione. "Me too, me too."

**Alrighty, well that was all! I hope you liked it! I rewrote thing a bazillion times and it ended like so. I hate it when people screw up endings to stories so I hope you'll all be pretty satisfied with this one! I'll cry if you're not. Hahaha No worries though, I'm currently working on a new story that I think you all will be pleased with. Something quite different, shorter, but good I hope! Well, review! I want to know who loved it, liked it, hated it, and cried because of it, Toodles! Happy summer! ****J**


End file.
